


to red dresses, to amy winning bets, to jellyfish

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake and Amy hanging out at the pool. A tooth-rotting piece of fluff about our favourite couple’s honeymoon. Check it out!





	to red dresses, to amy winning bets, to jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quick so sorry if there are any typos!!! i wanted to post it before i could pick a million holes in my writing

Sitting on the edge of the pool, Amy grins as she watches her husband cannonball into the water, creating a huge splash. He quickly swims over to her and he looks so cute with his hair all wet that her breath catches in her throat. She can’t believe she’s married to this man and they’re on their honeymoon. Everything worked out perfectly in the end and she’s truly never been happier.

 

“Come in with me,” he pleads, positioning himself between her legs.

 

She hooks her arms around his neck. “I’m fine just watching you, babe.”

 

He pouts, reminding Amy of her three year old nephew when her brother says he can’t have anymore ice cream. As much as Amy loves her nephew, it’s definitely a cuter look on Jake and she just _has_ to kiss him.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“No,” she says, kissing him again by way of apology. “I kind of suck at swimming and I don’t want to get my hair wet before our date tonight.”

 

“First of all, you’re a married lady now, Ames. I don’t care whether your hair is frizzy or not. You can relax and have fun with your husband in the pool. Second, I’m not gonna let you drown.”

 

“I _was_ relaxing and having fun before my husband started pestering me to get in the pool with him,” she responds snarkily, rolling her eyes. She was a confident swimmer when she was a little girl but then she got stung by a jellyfish on a family holiday and she’s been nervous about the water ever since. She knows she’s told him that story before ( _twice_ \- because she reminded him when they booked this seaside honeymoon) so she doesn’t understand why he’s trying to get her to go for a swim. It’s never gonna happen.

 

“I’ll stop pestering when you get in with me.”

 

“My feet are in!”

 

“Not good enough,” he says, firmly tugging her hands.

 

She immediately panics as she almost falls in.

 

“Jake, no - I can’t - I can’t breathe -.”

 

His eyebrows shoot upwards. “Ames, you’re fine. You’re still on dry land. No jellyfish are gonna get you.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me, Jake,” she warns. “It’s a serious phobia.”

 

“I know, but look-. We’re married now. It’s a new chapter of your life. Maybe it’s time to get over this fear.”

 

Objectively, she knows Jake’s right. She’s in her thirties, on her honeymoon with the love of her life, a police sergeant; everything has changed so much in the last few months, why shouldn’t her fear of swimming also change? The anxious part of her brain - the part that means she’s always at least twenty minutes early to everything - screams that she can’t do it, that water is terrifying and she can’t swim and a swarm of jellyfish are going to attack her. She looks at her husband, really looks at him, with his soft smile and hopeful eyes and decides _screw you, anxiety, I’m going to swim with the man I love._

 

“You’re right,” she says aloud (only regretting those exact words a little bit because she knows he’s never gonna stop gloating about it). She puts her hair up into a messy bun and shrugs off her cover up, revealing the scarlet bikini she bought specifically for the honeymoon.

 

Jake runs his hands up her thighs, playing with the bows on the sides of the bikini bottoms. He smirks at her. “You look so hot.”

 

“I know. You told me earlier.”

 

“Well I’m telling you again,” he insists. “Red is definitely your colour. I love you in red.”

 

She bites her lip, her thoughts drifting to the red dress hanging in the hotel room closet. Despite her best efforts, she is yet to convince Jake of the merits of unpacking a suitcase, so she knows he hasn’t seen it yet. She thought it would be cute if she wore the dress she wore on their first (real) date on their honeymoon. She can’t wait to see his reaction.

 

“You wanna sack this off and go back to our hotel room?” He suggests, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “I know there’s no jellyfish in there.”

 

“Stop flirting with me and teach me to swim, Peralta,” she says, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifts her into the pool.

 

It’s cold and she can feel the familiar panic rising in her chest, her hold on Jake tightening to the point where she must be hurting him, but he doesn’t complain.

 

She really does love him so much.

 

“I’ve gotcha, Ames,” he murmurs soothingly in her ear. “Nothing bad is gonna happen. I’ve gotcha.”

 

“Don’t let go of me.”

 

“I’ll hold onto you the entire time,” he promises, gently stroking his hand up and down her back until her muscles start to relax and she opens her eyes. He smiles at her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Welcome back, babe.”

 

“Thanks,” she says, blushing. “Nobody saw that, right?”

 

Even though they’re in a shared pool (they couldn’t afford an expensive honeymoon with their own private pool) and they can both hear the other holidaymakers around them, he shakes his head. “Nobody saw.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You ready to do this, Ames?”

 

“Yep,” she says bravely, a sudden confidence coming from somewhere within. She doesn’t question it and instead follows Jake’s instructions as he helps her float on her front first, letting her get comfortable in the water before they add any strokes. After a few minutes, she starts to kick her feet and move her arms in a breaststroke motion. Jake continues to hold her waist and they do a few lengths of the pool like that. He’s practically bursting with pride when Amy says that she feels OK for him to let go. He swims alongside her, giving her plenty of encouragement as she goes.

 

(“Go Amy go Amy go Amy!”)

 

(“Move over Michael Phelps! My wife is America’s greatest swimmer now!”)

 

(“You’re killing it, babe!”)

 

When she reaches the wall again, she presses her lips to his and kisses him senselessly.

 

“You’re the best husband ever,” she declares.

 

“And you’re the best wife ever,” he returns, leaning in for another kiss. “You did so good! I’m so proud of you, Mrs Peralta.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Peralta. And thank you for helping me swim.”

 

“No problemo,” he grins. “See? I told you I speak Spanish!”

 

She shakes her head, pushing him away from her. “I can teach you Spanish for realz if you want since you taught me to swim. Then you can understand all the terrible things my abuela says about you.”

 

“What bad stuff does she say?”

 

“I’m just kidding, babe,” she apologises, ruffling his hair. He actually looked worried there for a sec. “She adores you. She thinks you’re very handsome and _very_ funny. I’m pretty sure she thinks she’s going to steal you away from me, actually.”

 

“ _Aww_! Tell her in Spanish that I’d be honoured but I’m kind of obsessed with my new wife.”

 

“Good answer. I will do.”

 

“We’ve got time for a few more laps before dinner if you want to make things interesting,” he says, sparking the competitive edge within her.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“First one to swim the length of the pool and back gets a massage from the loser,” he wagers, his eyes glinting mischievously. Their massages always lead to other, much more exciting, naked activities.

 

“You’re on,” she responds, shaking his hand.

 

(Amy ends up winning and performing her signature dork dance right there in the pool. Jake splashes her and says he let her win.

 

“Yeah right, loser,” is her answer to _that_ ).

 

(Dinner is amazing and romantic and, for the record, Jake totally cried when he saw her in that red dress again. It’s hard to believe that kind of awkward date - until the Kamikaze shots were brought out - led to such a loving relationship and now a marriage. The waiter brings out red wine and Jake toasts to red dresses and Amy winning bets and jellyfish. She throws her napkin at him, but she can’t stop smiling).

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment down below and let me know what you think. thanks - a desperate writer who’s had writer’s block for a month and needs the validation


End file.
